Un viaje: solas tu y yo
by I'm Yellow
Summary: "Solo quiero que me correspondas antes de que sea demasiado tarde..." (Descripción temporal)


Damisela en peligro.

-Ayuda!- Gritó la delicada voz de una damisela en peligro.

Dicha damisela estaba siendo raptada por bandidos en un carruaje a toda velocidad, tras ellos estaba un caballero sobre un veloz corsel persiguiendolos sin intenciones de detenerse, al menos hasta alcanzarlos y rescatar a la damisela.

Al momento de alcanzar a los bandidos el caballero subio al carruaje saltando desde su caballo aterrizando en el techo y empezando la pelea contra los rufianes.

Tres de ellos estaban afuera, uno conduciendo y los otros dos en el asiento trasero del vehículo. Los dos de atras alarmados se levantaron apoyandose y sosteniendose de lo que podian para no caer y de inmediato atacaron al caballero con sus espadas pero este anticipando el movimiento pateo la cara de uno de ellos haciendolo caer junto con su compañero que lo sujetó de sus prendas en un intento desesperado por no caer.

El caballero ahora iria a por el que conducía pero para cuando se volteó recibió un fuerte puñetazo por parte del conductor que intento tirarlo de el carruaje. Gracias a que su mano derecha estaba sujeta con firmeza al veiculo no cayó, aprovechó de tomar a su oponente del pie y hacerlo perder el equilibrio logrando que éste dejara el carrusel al igual que sus compañeros.

"Queda uno..." pensó mientras detenia el vehículo y abria la puerta para acabar con el que sobraba y rescatar a la princesa.

El bandido restante al ver que la puerta se abría saltó hacia el caballero gritando con pánico para derribarlo cosa que no logró ya que este se mantenía en pie aun con el encima. Como si se tratara de una bolsa de basura el caballero tomó al bandido del cuello de su camisa y lo tiró a un lado dejándolo escapar en un acto de bondad.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó el caballero tomando la mano de la damisela ayudándola a bajar.

-Si mi valiente salvador, estoy bien.- contestó ella con serenidad al ya no correr peligro -¿Me permetirias demostrarte mi gratitud?-

-No es necesario joven damisela- contestó con un leve sonrojo bajo su casco.

-Por favor. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi salvador- dijo ella con una sonrisa esbozada en sus labios rojizos -Ahora... quitate el casco.- pidió con gentileza.

El caballero se quitó algo apenado el casco dejando ver su rostro. Era una chica de cabellos blancos, con los ojos verdes como esmeraldas y con una tez morena ademas de una diminuta cicatriz en su mejilla derecha.

-Listo Sona...- dijo la peli blanca diciendo el nombre de su damisela.

-Muy bien Riven...- Sona tambien dijo su nombre sonriendo.

Aparentemente ambas ya se conocían de antes, ambas se quedaron viendo durante unos instantes hasta que Riven desvió la mirada notablemente ruborizada. Sona río un poco tapando su boca por tan linda expresión la de su salvadora y despues se acerco a ella para agradecerle como habia dicho que haría.

-Para la mas valiente de todo Valoran...- dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a los contrarios.

Riven no podia hacer nada mas que ponerse más nerviosa a medida que Sona se acercaba hasta que...

-Mua mua mua!- decia una pequeña niña de pelos azules mientras movía emocionada una muñeca -Te amo riven! mua mua!-

-Sona!- dijo otra niña de pelos blancos apartando otro juguete del de su amiga -Ya detente! que me da pena!-

-Pero me salvaste y debo agradecerte Riven!- dijo la pequeña Sona cubriendo su rostro con la muñeca.

-Con un beso ya es suficiente!- Le contestó Riven avergonzada alejando su juguete.

Los ojos de Sona empezaron a brillar por las lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos junto con unos quejidos débiles que se convertirían en un gran llanto... pobre niña.

-Riven no me quiere...- decia apuntó de estallar en llanto.

-Espera espera!- Riven se apresuró para que su amiga no llorara -si te quiero! y mucho mucho! gracias a ti siempre estoy feliz!-

Palabras no bastarian para calmar a Sona asi que con un gran sonrojo le beso la mejilla a su amiga logrando evitar el llanto.

-Me amas!- Sona cambio su actitud en segundos y se abalanzó sobre su amiga dandole varios besos en la cara.

-Sona! ah! ya para!- gritaba Riven muy avergonzada intentándo detener el ataque de Sona.

 **Espero que si alguien leyó esto le haya gustado y si quiere(n) que esta historia continúe por favor comenten** **Para escribir esto me base mucho en la epoca e historias medievales ya que desde pequeño me gusta mucho todo lo qué tenga que ver con caballeros y demas.** **Yellow se despide!**


End file.
